Moving On
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: After everything, Kaname forgave Zero. They will love freely. Will any oppose them, or will people be accepting? Can Zero learn to love who he is and accept that the person who loves him is his? Kaname no longer fears what others will say, Zero is still afraid, but he is proud to face it with Kaname. Final installment of the Chocolate Wine and Moonlit Lavender trilogy Part 3
1. Chapter 1: The Blood Flow

**~Final installment of the Chocolate Wine and Moonlit Lavender trilogy~**

 **NOT A STANDALONE! READ CHOCOLATE WINE AND MOONLIT LAVENDER, THEN TWILIGHT ROSE BEFORE THIS!**

 **They are OOC, as they have been the entire time. Please don't flame me because they are gonna be fluffy and cute at some points.**

 **So wow, long time no see I guess haha (I am so sorry. I will eternally be apologizing for my absence in my author's notes. I will always be like this lmao XD But truly, I am sorry, I didn't intend to make people who wanted this wait 3 years for the final part )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Knight. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.**

 **Chapter One: The Blood Flow**

Zero's arms were wrapped around his pureblood, the dark room the perfect setting for a bittersweet make up. Kaname had his chin tilted up as he stroked the back of Zero's head, silent tears streaming down his face. He was so in love with the hunter it hurt, and he knew that Aido would say he was stupid to forgive so easily, but maybe he was. Love has a tendency to cause temporary stupidity.

Zero pulled away from Kaname and saw the tears. He put his hands on either side of his lover's face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears before kissing him gently. Kaname wrapped his fingers around Zero's wrist and kissed him back, hoping that his heart would say everything he couldn't.

After a moment, they simply rested their foreheads together, breathing in and out.

"Kaname…" His voice was nearly inaudible as he didn't want to shatter their peace.

"Hm?" Neither opened their eyes.

"If you want to face this… I'll be proud to stand with you. I-I love you."

Zero could sense the smile tugging at Kaname's lips. "Say it again."

"I love you."

Kaname pulled Zero into a hug and whispered in his ear. "We'll fix this, love. Just wait and see."

.

.

.

Senri sat in the hall with Aido, both expecting to have heard yelling and seen Zero storm out of the pureblood's room. When nothing happened, the brunette vampire looked at Aido to see they both were thinking the same thing. They moved from their spots against the wall and walked to the door. Senri raised his fist and knocked gently on the door.

"Kaname? Is everything alright?'

When there was no answer the two exchanged worried glances and entered the room. They scanned the large area before noticing that the pureblood was cuddled up into the hunter's arms. They were sitting on the floor against the bed. Kaname's eyes flicked up to look at the two vampires before hugging Zero tighter and closing his eyes. Shiki knew that meant Kaname wanted to be alone. He opened mouth as if to say something, but he quickly shut it again, knowing better.

He grabbed Aido by the sleeve and tugged him from the room.

The door shut and the two were left alone in the moonlight. After a while, Kaname shifted.

"We should move to the bed. Sitting on the floor is not agreeing with my back."

Zero stood up quickly and pulled his lover up to his feet quickly. Kaname winced and put his hand on his lower back.

The hunter pushed the pureblood onto the bed and made him lay on his stomach. He sat on the soft duvet beside him, placing his hands on Kaname's soft shirt and rubbing the knots from his back. They stayed like that for a while, silent, but content. Zero could sense that the other had fallen asleep. He smiled as he laid down next to him and folded the soft blanket over them.

.

.

.

When sunlight began to seep through the curtains, basking the elegant room in a pale glow, Zero woke with a start, having temporarily forgotten where he was. He looked towards the clock glowing dimly and saw that he was almost late for class.

He gently got out of the bed and smiled down at the pureblood. He brushed hair off of his face and kissed his forehead. Zero found a note pad in the bedside table's drawer and scribbled a note for Kaname.

" _I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke up, I needed to get to class. I'll see you later._

 _Z"_

He left it underneath the edge of Kaname's alarm clock and quietly left the room. As he walked down the hallway, he was surprised just how dark the Moon Dormitory was, even in the day. As the hunter walked slowly down the stairs and towards the front door, he heard another door open behind him. He turned around to see Shiki leaning against the doorframe.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Shiki raised an eyebrow in response. "Shouldn't you know that you're not good for him and you'll just hurt him again? That you can never _stop_ hurting him."

Zero glared at the vampire and saw a visible shudder. "I won't hurt him again. I won't let myself. And screw you."

Zero turned and stomped out the door and into the bright morning light.

.

.

.

By the time the hunter had reached his room to change into his uniform, he was running late, and by the time he got to his class, the teacher had already begun the lesson. He peered into the classroom and waited until the teacher wasn't paying attention.

When the moment finally came, he snuck into the room and quickly got to his seat, slumping down after he sat so that he was less visible to the teacher, who had begun to write the assignment on the chalkboard. He noticed that other students were looking at him with confusion, but no one dared talk.

Zero smirked and got out his notebook to start writing down what he was supposed to.

.

.

.

Zero was standing with Yuki, waiting to keep the Day Class girls from hindering the Night Class students getting to their lessons, squinting as the setting sun's ray hit his face.

"Zero?"

"Hm?"

After a moment without a response, the silver haired teen turned to look at her. She was biting her lip.

"Yuki, what is it?"

She looked at him, her eyes filled with concern. "What's been going on with you lately? I've hardly seen you and I'm worried. Like, are you getting into stuff you shouldn't be?" She paused with a sudden look of horror. "Have you been having any blackouts?"

"What?! No, Yuki, I'm fine. I've been spending time with Kaname trying to figure some of this not falling to E crap. But I promise that everything is alright."

She offered him a small smile. "I trust you, Zero. Although, I never thought you'd willingly spend time with him. I'm happy you are, I know he can help."

Yuki was caught off guard when the hunter smiled. "I know he can too."

Before she could say anything else, they heard the scraping of shoes on the sidewalk as the Day Class girls began to show up to see the beautiful Night Class.

Yuki turned to face them, raising her voice over the excited whispers. "Alright, you guys know the drill, stay back and let them proceed. You don't want them to be late to class."

Excited murmurs began as the vampires started walking towards them, looking ethereal in the orange glow. Zero was holding his arms out to keep the girls from rushing forward.

As Kaname walked by, he stepped up close to Zero and nuzzled against his neck. "Meet me in my room after classes are over?" His breath ghosted over Zero's skin, sending a chill down his spine.

The hunter blushed and gave a small nod. He watch the pureblood walk away. It wasn't until the Night Class were all gone that Zero realized that it had fallen silent. He looked around and found everyone was watching him, some were slack jawed, while others glared.

He felt his ears grow warm and started walking away from everyone's confused stares.

 **This is only going to be a 4-7 chapter closing for this story. I hope you enjoyed it :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Yuki's Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Knight. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.**

 **Chapter Two: Yuki's Questions**

Zero quickly climbed the stairs and slipped into his room. He leaned against the cold wood door, thinking about all the astonished faces when Kaname had whispered to him. He bit his lip to hide his smile. _They were jealous. Of me. That's a first._

Zero jumped when someone knocked on his door. He turned around and opened the door to find Yuki standing there, eyes wide. "What the hell was that?!"

Zero shrugged. Yuki crossed her arms expectantly. He stepped aside so she could walk into the room. She sat on the bed and looked at the hunter as he shut the door.

"Why did he get so close? What did he say?"

"We're gonna talk later. Can't exactly go around proclaiming that we need to talk about vampire shit, can we?"

She smirked. "I don't believe you. Whatever he whispered made you shiver. I'm not stupid. What did he say?"

Zero laughed. "Well, he literally didn't say anything besides to meet him later."

Yuki gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Wait. Are you guys, like, together now? What happened?"

"Yuki, you don't want to know."

"Oh ew, I don't want gritty details, just kind of an overview."

Zero sat next to her. "I don't know honestly. We talked, we went to his room, did things you don't want to hear. I freaked out."

"Why did you freak out?"

"Cuz when I woke up next to him, my hunter side wasn't okay with it. So I left before he woke up. After you made me go talk to him, I said some pretty insensitive things and left him." Zero's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "Uh, I don't want to tell you this next thing, but I think I probably should."

Yuki touched his arm. "Zero, what is it?"

He looked down in shame. "I think I killed someone…" The hunter whispered.

"Zero! What do you mean? What happened?"

He felt tears burning his eyes. "I fell asleep under a tree on the edge of the grounds. I woke up with blood on my hands and could hear people in town screaming."

Yuki looked terrified. "We have to go talk to Headmaster Cross. He can make sure it doesn't get back to you. Does Kaname know?"

"Not yet. At least I don't think so."

Yuki stood up and grabbed Zero's arm. She led him from the room and down the stairs.

.

.

.

Kaien Cross sat at his desk, looking grim as he waited to get off hold with the local police department. Zero sat nervously and quietly, scared that the police would know it was him.

"Yes, hello, am I speaking with Detective Koike Hideo?

" _..."_

Yes, this is Kaien Cross. I've learned that there was a body discovered in town. Do the police have any leads?"

" _..."_

"Mhm."

" _..."_

"Yes."

" _..."_

"No, my Night Class students are unaware."

" _..."_

"Thank you. Have a good evening."

The headmaster hung up the phone and looked at Zero.

"They don't know what's going on."

Zero felt a small bit of relief. "Hideo, he knows about this stuff?"

Cross nodded. "Yes, he is a Level C vampire. He thinks it was someone already at E."

Zero tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "What will happen to me?"

Before Cross could answer, Kaname threw open the door and marched in.

"Headmaster, what's going on?"

"Someone has been killed in town."

The pureblood immediately looked at his silver haired lover. "Was it you? Are you alright?"

Zero looked at the floor. "Yeah, it was. I don't know what happened though."

Kaname sat down next to him. "Well, we can figure this out."

Cross cleared his throat, causing the vampires to look at him. "They don't know it was him, but the fact that this has happened has me concerned."

Kaname stood up. "I can make sure nothing like this happens again. I'll keep an eye on him. I know we have the rules of no biting, but he'll need my blood to keep sane and in control."

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "You're willing to take him under your wing. Are you sure it's a good idea? What will the Council say?"

"I don't care what they'd say. There's no one left to help him. He doesn't deserve to suffer more than he already has, don't you agree, Headmaster?"

"Yes, I do. Zero has been through a lot more than other people his age. If you're sure that you want to be his keeper, than I cannot stop you and you will be the exception to the rule as it is a necessity."

Kaname turned to Zero and gave him a reassuring smile."We'll be okay."

Zero could only nod. "Can I go back to my room, or is there more to discuss?"

"No, you may go to bed."

Kaname smirked at the hunter before he turned to Cross. "Does he have to go to his own bed?"

The headmaster's eyebrows shot up. "Are you asking if he can go to your room?"

"Yeah, it would appear that way wouldn't it."

"I suppose, but," he paused and pointed at the lovers. "How long has this been going on?"

Kaname laughed softly. "Not very long. Only a few days really."

"Hm. Well, alright, go on then. And Zero, if his room is where you'd rather stay from now on, you may move there. Although, I'd ask again if you'd like to transfer to the Night Class?"

"I might consider it now. We'd actually be able to spend time together. I'll let you know in a few days so I can think about it."

The headmaster nodded and stood from his desk. "Well, goodnight then." He walked to the door of his office and opened it.

As Zero and Kaname walked through, Cross said one last thing. "Don't talk about what's transpired until we know what the police are going to say happened, alright?"

The vampires nodded and walked away, the sliver of light that striped across the hallway getting smaller as the headmaster shut the door, enveloping them in darkness.

.

.

.

Zero looked at Kaname as they walked in comfortable silence towards the Moon Dormitory. His skin looked like he was glowing with moonlight from within. The hunter smiled and looked away when Kaname's eyes met his. The pureblood reached out and wound his elegant fingers with Zero's. The silver haired boy looked down at their clasped hands, before glancing up at Kaname. The pureblood just smiled and kept walking, leading the way across the cool, dark grounds.

As they grew closer to the Night Class dorms, Zero stopped. Kaname turned to him, confusion in his burgundy eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Zero smiled. "No, just trying to process this. Like, how did this happen?" He lifted their entwined hands.

Kaname smiled and stepped closer to Zero, dropping his lover's hand to wrap his arms around the hunter's neck. He leaned forward and gave him a gentle, sweet kiss.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm happy that it did."

Zero smiled at him, and raised his hand to brush Kaname's cheek with his fingers. "You're beautiful."

Kaname smiled. "So are you."

Zero kissed him again, with passion.

"Maybe we should get inside." Zero smirked and followed his pureblood into the building.

 **Some of these chapters are going to be a little inconsistent in length, and I apologize. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Investigation

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Knight. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.**

 **Chapter Three: Investigation**

Morning sunlight poured through the expensive curtains in Kaname's room, casting a bright white into the room and causing shadows to spill like ink across the floor and walls. Zero had his arms wrapped around the pureblood, both seeming content to sleep deeply for many more hours. A bird twittered somewhere in a tree on the school's grounds.

The vampires were woken by the sound of someone pounding incessantly on the heavy oak door. They groaned at the obnoxious noise invading the previously peaceful room.

The pureblood rolled out of Zero's arms and to the edge of the bed. He stretched his arms as he stood and grabbed his silk robe from the blanket chest at the foot of the king sized bed. The silk slid easily across Kaname's porcelain skin. By the time he reached the door, he'd tied it closed.

He opened it, surprised to find Toga Yagari standing there, looking irate and impatient.

"I was told that Zero was here. I need to speak to him, now." The hunter looked disgusted that he'd found his protege in the pureblood's bedroom.

"What?!" Zero's voice called from beneath the comforter.

Yagari pushed past Kaname and strolled into the room.

"There's a Level E in town. The Association is sending you." He scoffed. "Put some clothes on and go deal with it."

"Why'd they bother sending you to tell me in person? Why not just have you deal with it since you're already here?"

"Because the more Level E vampires you get rid of, the more on track you will stay."

Zero snorted. "So they keep sending me to make me afraid of what's inevitable to them?"

"It is inevitable, Zero. You can't fight this with stubbornness."

Kaname cleared his throat. "He won't fall. Not as long as I'm around."

Yagari turned to face the pureblood. "He'll still fall."

"Not if keeps drinking my blood. As a pureblood, it's my responsibility to understand him and his plight, and as someone who has a damn soul, it's my duty to help him."

The elder hunter glared. "You want to save him all the sudden? Good luck." He turned back to Zero. "Get up and go find the Level E, that's an order."

He swept out of the room, his long coat billowing behind him.

Kaname shut the door, turning to see Zero sitting up.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Zero looked at him, shock in his amethyst eyes. "Really?"

The pureblood nodded.

They quickly got dressed and left the Moon Dormitory to go look for the fallen vampire.

.

.

.

Zero sighed in frustration as he and Kaname passed by a coffee shop they had seen three times before. The sun was low in the sky. They had been looking for hours, without any evidence to prove that there was anything to be hunted.

The hunter sat down on the curb in defeat, Kaname following suit.

"I bet the detective Cross talked to went to the Association saying that's what happened. I don't think there's an E anywhere."

"We haven't checked the cemetery. It could be there?"

Zero shrugged. "Yeah...I guess." He stood up. "Let's go look. If there isn't evidence there, we'll go back to the academy and I'll tell Yagari that this was a wild goose chase."

The pureblood stood up as well, brushing dirt off his pants. They set off down the street, walking swifty, both hoping to get to the cemetery before darkness fell. As they reached the edge of town and the gravestones came into view, Zero felt anxious. He could sense something. He slowed down and walked on the balls of his feet, making no sound at all, as if he were floating.

Kaname followed the hunter's lead and crept along with just as much silence and grace as Zero. They walked over the ledge separating the smooth street from the uneven cobblestone path and paused. The cemetery was eerie, the twilit aura creating an unusual mauve glow that seemed to emanate from the tombstones themselves. Everything seemed to be too quiet. It was like the world was holding it's breath. The vampires walked slowly towards the center of the graveyard, ears strained to hear even the smallest of noises.

The center of the grounds sat lower than the rest of the cemetery in a small hollow. There was a shrine in the center, surrounded by trees. As they approached the temple, a light breeze picked up, bringing the smell of dirty copper. Blood.

The pureblood, having sharper senses looked the direction the wind had come, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air.

"There."

Kaname pointed, the hunter's eyes followed the gesture. Beneath a large Blue Oak tree sat a decrepit and forgotten mausoleum, ruined but still beautiful, marble columns intricately carved held up a small awning over the door. Leaves and branches littered the ground around it and covered the flat roof. The engraved door held a pane of stained glass depicting cherry blossoms. Zero saw that part of the window had been broken.

They moved towards the vault in unison. Zero got out Bloody Rose, ready to shoot if the E was in fact hiding out in the crypt. As they stepped beneath the cover of branches, the stench of old blood became overwhelming, smelling, to the nose of a vampire, like sweet decay and rust.

When Kaname stepped up to the door and peered into the mausoleum through the broken glass, he saw the body of a young girl, no older than 13, laying on the dusty floor. Kaname tuned out all the sounds around him and focused on her. He could hear a faint and fluttering heartbeat.

He stepped back from the door. "It's got a girl in there, she's alive but barely." The pureblood whispered.

Rage painted Zero's features. "I can't sense it in there."

"Neither can I. But I'd imagine it will be back soon."

"Yeah, the fucker left it's snack pack here. We are already downwind of this place, but we need to move so the breeze carries our scent away before it gets back." The hunter surveyed the surrounding trees, before pointing at a tree. "That oak has some low branches, let's hide there and wait for it."

The pureblood nodded and followed Zero to the oak, climbing up after him.

.

.

.

Night had fallen and the stars twinkled dimly in the sky. Kaname looked up to the branch above him to see the hunter. Concentration was etched into every line of Zero's body, his eyes were constantly moving, scanning the darkness for any sign of movement. His body tensed and Kaname looked back to the mausoleum, seeing a shadow moving amongst the gravestones, towards the ruined crypt to its victim.

The vampires carefully climbed out of the tree, making no sound in their descent. When they reached the packed ground, Zero crouched down and began moving quickly through the maze of grave markers, the pureblood close behind.

They reached the mausoleum and stopped, hidden behind a tall tombstone. Zero turned to the pureblood. "Wait here. It hasn't gone in yet. I'll take care of it, then you rush the girl to the hospital."

Kaname didn't like this plan, but he trusted the hunter, so he nodded. The silver haired teen gave him a quick smile before creeping around the edge of large gravestone and out of sight. Kaname held his breath, and the air seemed to still, like everything began moving in slow motion.

It seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few moments before the pureblood heard the loud echoes of the gunshot ringing off the stone surrounding him. Kaname stepped out and saw Zero standing over the pile of sand that had once been a vampire. Suddenly the world began to move at its normal pace and the sand was being carried away on the breeze.

Kaname strode forward, his long legs carrying him quickly to the mausoleum and Zero's side.

"Are you alright?"

Zero nodded. "Get her. I need to hurry back to the school and give a report to Yagari."

The pureblood nodded and pushed open the door. _The girl's heart is still weak, but at least she's alive._ Kaname scooped her up gently and walked out into the fresh air to see Zero had already gone. He wound his way through the cemetery and out onto the street, walking quickly to get the young girl to safety.

 **Only another chapter or two. Let me know what you thought? I'm trying to be more descriptive of the scenes, so I want to know if I'm painting a good picture. (Edited A/N, there's 7 chapters total, that first sentence is a lie. When I started this story, that's all I thought it would be, but as I kept writing it got longer)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Report

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Knight. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.**

 **Chapter Four: The Report**

Kaname was walking down the hall towards the headmaster's office, knowing that Zero would be there giving his report to the elder hunters. The pureblood was anxious to see his lover and make sure that he was alright. He neared the door, pausing to listen. He heard quiet talking.

Kaname knocked on the door gently. The hum of voices stopped and the door opened, Yagari glaring as he looked at the vampire. He stepped aside, allowing Kaname to walk into the room. Zero was sitting on the loveseat. He offered the pureblood a small smile before turning back to Cross.

"Kaname, perfect timing. As you were present during this assignment, we'd like you to corroborate what Zero has reported."

He nodded, sitting down next to the silver haired hunter. "Alright, let's get on with it then."

Cross flipped a few pages in the file he had started and cleared his throat. "You two left the academy grounds at 12:40 in the afternoon to search the town for a Level E vampire. After searching for about 6 hours, you two found no evidence to support the reports from the Vampire Hunter Association, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"You two decided to investigate the cemetery at approximately 8:45 in the evening. Once you reached the grounds, you felt a charge in the air, causing you to believe that the E was in fact hiding in the cemetery."

The pureblood nodded.

"You found a mausoleum where the Level E had a young girl, which you believed to be no older than 13, still alive but barely. You two hid downwind and waited for the E. You, Kaname Kuran, hid out of sight as Zero carried out his orders to eliminate the Level E."

Again, Kaname nodded his assent.

"And lastly, Kaname, you carried the girl to the hospital as you were able to get there faster than Zero, who wanted to get here and begin the report."

"Yes, that's how everything happened."

Cross nodded once as he grabbed a pen to sign the report. "You both need to sign this please."

Zero and Kaname stood up and walked to the headmaster's desk. Cross handed the young hunter the pen and watched as he quickly scribbled his signature. Zero passed the pen to the pureblood and Kaname elegantly wrote his name on the report.

"Thank you. You may both go now."

Yagari cleared his throat. "Actually I have a question before they leave."

The other three looked at him in confusion. "And what would that be?" Cross replied.

"How are you sleeping at night allowing their heinous relationship?"

Zero sighed, rolling his eyes in irritation. Kaname crossed his arms and looked the hunter in the eyes.

"What we have is none of your damn business."

"Yes it is."

"You aren't his family."

"No, but I am his mentor and he is a hunter. He should know better than to sleep with the enemy."

"He is a vampire. Deny it all you want, but that is what he is. There is no changing that. Our relationship transcends the Association and their rules, you know, as he is no longer human."

Yagari's lip curled in disgust. "He can't be with you!"

"Why? Because you said so?"

"Because you have never helped him before, you're using him."

Kaname threw his head back and laughed. "Using him for what exactly? I don't need his blood. The council won't like that I've taken a low level vampire as a consort, so it's not for the public. We're together for us. It isn't for anyone else, and I'd kindly tell you to fuck off and mind your own business."

Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him from the room, walking briskly down the hall, fuming at the arrogance of the elder hunter. They were down the stairs and in the cool night air before Kaname slowed to a comfortable pace. He was still grasping his lover's hand.

The pureblood walked until they reached the stone wall at the edge of the academy grounds.

"Why'd we come out here?"

Kaname leaned against the wall and sighed. "Wanted to get away from anywhere there would be people." He replied as he pulled Zero closer and wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck.

Zero smirked, leaning in to kiss the vampire's soft lips. Zero bit Kaname's bottom lip gently, seeking to deepen the kiss. Kaname opened his lips and felt the hunter's tongue sweep over his own. He moaned.

Zero slipped his thigh between the brunette's legs, pressing up against Kaname's most sensitive spot. The pureblood broke the kiss, letting his head fall back against the wall, panting and grabbing fistfuls of the hunter's jacket. Zero pulled Kaname's shirt open and began sucking on his collar bone, leaving small bruises that healed just as quickly as he could make them.

Zero moved his hands down Kaname's side, once his hands reached the vampire's hips, he began undoing his belt and slacks. The silver haired vampire slid his hand into the pureblood's pants, pressing his palm against Kaname's hard member, loving the shiver that ran down his body at the contact.

Kaname found Zero's lips again and kissed him roughly, bucking his hips into the hunter's hand for more friction.

Zero broke the kiss, laughing. "What's gotten into you?"

Kaname bit his lip. "Nothing...yet." He gave the hunter a filthy smile.

Zero kissed him again, pushing both the expensive pants and boxers down to the vampire's knees. The pureblood's hands quickly unbuttoned Zero's pants, freeing his erection.

Kaname broke the kiss and turned around, arching his back to press his chest to the wall. Zero pushed his shirt up and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. The hunter spit into his hand, rubbing himself, then again onto his fingers to slide a finger into the pureblood.

Kaname moaned and pushed his hips back against Zero's fingers.

"Mmm..Please Zero..hah.." Kaname bit his hand to stifle his gasps.

"Patience, love. I don't have lube."

"..don't care. Just hurry up and fuck me."

To emphasize his statement he rolled his hips, making Zero's fingers brush his prostate.

The hunter pulled his fingers from the warmth of Kaname's body, quickly lining up and slowly pushing his member into the pureblood's tight entrance. They moaned in unison, Kaname's head fell onto his arms, muffling the end of his moan.

Zero pulled out halfway, before slamming back in, starting a rough pace that had the pureblood gasping and cursing. Kaname was bucking his hips back, meeting Zero's thrusts with enthusiasm.

Kaname's body tensed around the hunter, nearing his peak quickly due to the rough and fast pace.

"Zero...hahh….I'm close.."

Zero wrapped his arm around the pureblood's chest, his hips snapping against the vampire harshly. Both were close to the edge, the pureblood fell first, shooting white into the grass. The clench of his muscles pushed Zero over the edge and he filled the pureblood with his cum.

The hunter pulled out of Kaname and pulled his pants back up, the pureblood did the same. Kaname turned to look at Zero with a devilish smirk.

"That was fun."

Once again, the pureblood grabbed Zero's hand and walked away from the wall, leading him to the Moon Dormitory. They walked into the dorm building and up the grand stairs to the pureblood's room.

 **So the smut is terrible, I'm sorry...it's been a long time since I've written smut lol**


	5. Chapter 5: The Council of Elders

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Knight. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.**

 **Chapter Five: The Council of Elders**

As Zero began to wake up the third morning in a row with Kaname, he felt as if he were dreaming. He was only slightly aware of his surroundings, so it all felt as though he were in some different reality, because surely someone as beautiful and elegant as Kaname wouldn't bother with him. Zero was slowly gaining more consciousness to his surroundings, feeling the warmth of the duvet covering his bare skin and the cooler temperature of his lover sleeping soundly beside him. He could faintly hear rain pattering against the window and he could smell something new that caused him to bolt upright in the bed, startling the pureblood.

"Zero? What is it?" Kaname's voice sounded far off to the hunter as all of his senses focused on the foreign scent. He jumped when he felt cold fingers brush against his shoulder.

"Do you smell that?" He looked at the brunette.

Kaname nodded, looking unhappy. "It's a few members from the Council."

Zero looked at the door as if expecting them to be right outside. "Why do you think they're here?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling Yagari has something to do with it. If he thinks the council is going to be able to tell me what to do, he is severely underestimating the power that just my name holds in the vampiric community. We should probably go see what's happening."

Zero nodded and watched numbly as Kaname slid off the bed and walked to his dresser to get clothes.

.

.

.

The hunter followed Kaname down the stairs into the main sitting room of the Moon Dorm, feeling nervous as they found 3 elders waiting for them. The room that had a blue cast from the dismal morning sky.

"Hello Sora, Yuuto, Kanna." The pureblood nodded at each vampire as he said their name and received nods of acknowledgement. "To what do I owe this honor?"

The female, Kanna, gestured at the chairs around the crystalline coffee table. Kaname walked further into the room and sat gracefully in an overstuffed gold armchair. Zero lingered in the doorway, unsure of where he was supposed to be, or if he was even wanted at all. After a moment, one of the men, the younger of the two whose brown hair had light streaks of grey beginning to form, looked at the hunter expectantly.

Zero moved carefully into the room, watching the elders as he moved, and sat in a burgundy chair next to the pureblood.

The eldest male, who had an intimidating air of authority about him, cleared his throat.

"Kaname, we are here to have a discussion about this affair you are having. It has come to our attention that you and this _vampire,"_ the way he said it implied he thought that using that word to describe Zero was a joke, "have begun an intimate relationship. What do you have to say about this."

Kaname closed his eyes to keep his composure, but he could still feel the irritation bubbling just beneath the surface.

He opened his eyes slowly. "There is no discussion to be had Yuuto. It is no business of the council who someone takes as a consort. This is no affair. I love him and I will not let you act like he is any less than the rest of us. He is still a vampire, despite the idiotic ideas that the council has about humans who have been turned. He didn't have a choice to be this, just as we didn't have the choice when we were born. We just are. He just is. I know Toga Yagari brought this to your attention, but you know damn well you can't tell me who to have as my lover, as that is solely my decision. You have disrespected yourself by thinking you had any say in this matter and I will not entertain this _discussion_ any further."

The elders looked at Kaname in shock. "You could be removed from the council for this relationship. He is a hunter."

"All due respect, but no I'm not. I need blood to survive, specifically Kaname's blood. I'm not a hunter anymore. I haven't been one since Shizuka Hio killed my parents and turned me. The only reason the Association contacts me is to send me to kill level E vampires. Sometimes they contact you and you pass it on to a vampire to carry out the orders."

Yuuto glared at Zero coldly, his upper lip curled in disgust. "You will always be a hunter."

"Not if the Association kicks me out for transferring to the Night Class and fully accepting that I am a vampire and that will never change. Which is what will be happening very soon."

Kaname stood and faced the elders. "As you can see, this was a waste of your time and I apologize for that. I do not, however, apologize for how I feel about Zero, or our relationship. You should know better than to attempt to remove me from any council hearings and activities, I hope. I could destroy the council if you violate your own rules."

The elders looked intimidated and nodded solemnly.

"Glad we had this _discussion_. Come on Zero. I believe our sleep was interrupted."

The pureblood nodded respectfully and left the room. Zero smirked triumphantly at them and followed his lover.

.

.

.

Zero closed the door and looked at the pureblood. "That was interesting."

Kaname laughed and Zero smiled. "You are so damn beautiful."

Kaname blushed faintly and smiled at the silver haired boy. "You know, I probably wouldn't have spoken to them like that if you weren't there. You make me stronger."

Zero walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling Kaname down next to him. "I meant it when I said I would transfer to the Night Class."

The brunette smiled again. "I'm glad. Although, I do wonder who will take your place keeping the Day class girls back when we go to class."

"I could still probably do it. I'd only end up being a minute or two late for class, and if Cross told that teacher I would be late because of that, I think it would be fine."

The pureblood looked thoughtful. "That's true. Well, do you want to go back to sleep for a while, or do you want to go tell the Headmaster your decision?"

"Let's go see Cross." Kaname nodded and the stood and left the room again.

.

.

.

They were walking across the grounds, staying close together because of the chill in the air from the rain that morning. The sky was still grey and foreboding, looking as though it would release a heavy rain at any second.

They passed a few Day class students who stared after them in confusion. Neither cared very much, they were just focused on getting back inside.

They approached the main building of Cross Academy, hurried up the stone stairs and through the intricate, heavy doors into the dimly lit entry hall.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will probably be the last, and if not it will be second to last. Please let me know what you thought 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Transferring

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim rights to Vampire Knight. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.**

 **Chapter Six: Transferring**

Zero and Kaname walked up the stairs to the Headmaster's office, passing students going to their next class and receiving more stares and whispers.

They ignored everyone and continued to Cross's office. When they reached the door, Zero raised his hand and knocked three times.

"Come in!" Cross's voiced called, muffled behind the door.

They opened the door and Kaien looked up from the papers he had been reading.

"Zero, Kaname. What can I help you with?"

They walked into the room and sat down in the matching chairs in front of Cross's desk.

"I've decided to transfer to the Night Class."

The Headmaster's eyes widened. "I must tell you tha bit surprised. Happy, but surprised."

"He was wondering if he would still be able to be on the disciplinary committee if he transfers."

Cross looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I don't see why not. The main thing you and Yuki do is keep the Day girls from trampling the Night students. I would have to let your teacher know you'd be a little late."

"The only thing I wouldn't be able to do is the night patrols."

"I can call for Yuki. Maybe she knows another Day Class student trustworthy enough to be the third member of the disciplinary committee who could patrol at night."

He turned his chair around to the phone behind him and picked up the receiver.

Zero and Kaname could hear murmurs on the other end.

"Yes, could you please send Yuki to my office."

"..."

"Yes. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and turned back to the vampires. They waited in comfortable silence for a few moments until they heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in Yuki."

She walked into the room, but stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She looked worried.

"Yuki, please come in all the way."

She shut the door quietly and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Is everything ok? Zero?"

"Yeah? Everything is fine… Why?"

"This isn't about the murder in town?"

Cross shook his head. "No, Zero and Kaname found a level E in town that has taken the blame for the death and the kidnapping of a 13 year old girl. This is about the committee."

Yuki looked relieved. "Thank goodness."

She sat on the arm of Zero's chair. "So, what's up?"

"Zero is transferring to the Night Class. He will still be part of the disciplinary committee, but I wanted to ask you if there is someone you think is trustworthy enough to help you on the night patrols."

Yuki looked shocked, but also excited. "That's great Zero! As for the patrols, I don't know. My friend Hine is someone I trust, but I'm not sure how she'd react to learn about the Night students."

"Hmm. You could ask her a hypothetical about how she'd feel knowing vampires were real. If she says she'd think it was cool or whatever, bring her to talk to Cross. If she says that she'd be afraid to know that, laugh it off."

Yuki looked at Kaname. "That's not a bad idea actually." She looked at Cross. "I can do that and let you know what she says in a little bit. I'm sure Zero will be here for a while longer since you need to order him uniforms and get the paperwork done to transfer his classes and him to the Moon Dorm."

Kaien nodded. "Yeah, that will take a little bit. Get back to class and report back before lunch. If she is going to come with you, both of you just bring your lunch here."

Yuki stood to leave. "Alright. See you in a bit." She smiled at Zero before she walked away.

As she left the room, the phone behind Kaien began to ring. He turned to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, she may come see me."

He hung the phone up again. "Your teacher isn't happy that you've missed class so many days this past week." He said as he turned around and began rifling through the drawers of his desk, gathering transfer papers.

Zero looked down for a moment. "The teachers never like what I do."

There was another knock on the, this time, however, the guest didn't wait to be invited in.

"Headmaster Cross, you need to do something about Ze- Why is he in here?"

She was staring at Zero, very obviously irritated to find him there.

"Zero has had excused absences this week as he has been getting himself together to transfer into the Night Class. That is why, as you've noticed, the Night Class President, Kaname Kuran is here. I am about to get the paperwork done and get him a uniform so he can begin classes as soon as possible."

"I thought Day Class students couldn't transfer to the Night Class?"

Kaien nodded. "Usually no, that is not a possibility. However, in certain circumstances, up to my sole discretion, I can let a student transfer depending on the situation. Was that all you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well, yes. But are you sure he's qualified to be in the Night Class? They seem to be a more polished and sophisticated group."

"He's overqualified actually. Now, if that is in fact everything, I would like to get to work on this." He checked the clock on the wall. "And you have a class to teach, so I suggest you get to that."

She nodded, and still looking irritated left the office. Cross looked at the vampires again. "Well, how about we figure this out now?"

Zero nodded. After about an hour of answering the Headmaster's questions and filling out different parts of the transfer forms for both his classes and moving to the Moon Dorm, Yuki came back to Cross's office, her friend Hine following behind.

"Hello Yuki, Hine. Thank you for joining us. Zero, would you mind getting extra chairs out of that closet over there?"

The silver haired teen stood and walked to the closet, opening it to find a few folded up chairs resting against the shelves. He grabbed two and walked back over to the desk where Hine and Yuki stood, the former with a confused expression on her face. Zero set the chairs down and unfolded them so the girls could sit down. Zero sat back in his chair just as Cross handed him another form to sign.

"Uhm, Headmaster Cross?"

"Yes?"

"Am I in trouble?" Hine asked quietly.

"No! Of course not! I asked Yuki to find someone she trusts. She brought you here, and if you are trustworthy you will learn an important secret. You have expressed an interest in being part of the disciplinary committee before, correct?"

Hine nodded.

Kaien smiled. "Good. So as I understand it, Yuki asked you a hypothetical question earlier." Hine nodded again. "What was that question?"

"She asked me what I would do if we lived in a world where vampires and werewolves and stuff like that existed. I told her that I think that would be really cool, I mean the human species has evolved so much over time, maybe something like that already exists and we just don't know it."

Cross smiled broadly. "You have a very open mind. That's good. If you still would like to be a part of the committee, I'll tell you the secret, but you must understand that telling anyone this secret would have very severe consequences. Losing your memories to be exact, as well as the potential to be removed from the school."

Hine's eyes went wide. "Are you sure you'd want to trust me like that?!"

"If Yuki trusts you, I trust you. So are you still interested?"

She sat for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Yes, I think I'd still like that."

Cross took a deep breath. "The first thing I would like to say is that what I am about to tell you is most certainly not a joke. This is a very serious topic, and I want you to fully understand that. Our secret is that vampires do exist. The Night Class are vampires. Zero and Yuki know, that's why they have been the only two to be members of the disciplinary committee. Zero is transferring to the Night Class and as such will no longer be able to perform some of the committee duties, such as Night Patrols. He will still be there to keep Day class students from hindering the Night students passing between their dorms and the school every morning and evening. So that means, if you want to help, you three would be there in the passing periods and that Yuki would take you on the nighttime patrols. Are you still interested knowing now what it entails?"

Hine looked shocked and turned to look at Zero and Kaname. "So, does that mean Zero is a vampire?"

Zero nodded. "I was turned when a pureblood killed my parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zero was surprised how genuine she sounded. "I think I can handle that. But I do have a question, if that's alright."

"Ask any questions you'd like. The better you understand how this school works, the better you can help."

"Isn't it potentially dangerous to have vampires and humans going to school together?"

Kaname chuckled. "No. There are rules in place to keep the vampires from taking any fresh blood on campus. The only exception is Zero and I. The ranking system that vampires have in place starts with what is called a Level A, or a pureblooded vampire, which is what I am. Then there is Level B, or the Aristocrat level, who have a very small amount of human blood in their lineage. Level C are common vampires. These three levels are all born vampires. Level D, former humans, like Zero have to be bitten by a pureblood to be turned, and as such need to have blood from a level A vampire to survive and stay sane. Level E are the vampires that are turned and abandoned by the pureblood. They lose their grip on reality and may experience blackouts where they kill. They are extremely dangerous which is why there is a Hunter Association. Headmaster Cross is a part of this association, as was our substitute teacher a few months ago. Zero's family were hunters."

Hine nodded. "So Zero, are you still a hunter, or did they kick you out because you're a vampire?"

"Well, they still send me out to get rid of a level E here and there, but they contact the vampire council sometimes, and then they will send a vampire out to find the E. They mostly sent me out to try and remind me of what would happen if I fell, but they didn't need to do that. I always am aware of what could happen. But as long as I drink Kaname's blood, I won't fall."

"Wow. Well, when do you want me to start?"

Cross smirked. "Eager, I like that. You could start tonight when the students gather to watch the Night class." He stood from his desk and went to a heavy shelf with glass doors. He opened it and pulled out a red arm band that matched what Zero and Yuki always wore on their uniforms and handed it to her.

"Congratulations. You are officially the third member of the disciplinary committee."

Hine slid the band up her arm, and pinned it in place. "Thank you for trusting me with something like this."

Yuki and Hine took the remains of their lunch and left the Headmaster to finish the paperwork.

 **Next chapter is THE final chapter for this whole trilogy. It has been a long time coming and I am so incredibly sorry that I disappear so often. I wrote this whole story out before posting any of it, which is what I will do with any other story from here on out. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought of the story as a whole (ignoring how bad I was a writing when I first started in 2013 lol) I love all of you who choose to read my stories and to leave me reviews, it warms my heart that people will give me a bit of their time in such a way. Thank you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: How It Will Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim rights to Vampire Night. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.**

 **Chapter Seven: How It Will Be**

Yuki and Hine were walking to where a small group of girls were already gathering, waiting to see the Night students, when a silence fell over them. Yuki and Hine went around the small group to see why they had grown quiet. They saw Zero walking towards them, sticking out in a crisp white Night Class uniform.

He walked up to Yuki and adjusted the red band on his sleeve. "Everyone is staring at me."

Yuki laughed. "Well, you're wearing the wrong uniform to them. Where did this one come from anyway?" She asked pulling at the cuff of his sleeve.

"A spare from Kaname. The pants are a little long, but we just rolled them up a little and pinned them. This will do until mine get here next week."

"Well, it's a good look. It looks right. I'm really happy you're doing this, just so you know."

Zero offered her a small smile. "Why?"

"Because you aren't hiding from who you are anymore and I'm proud of you."

Zero smiled bigger. Before he had a chance to say anything, the excited murmurs started as the Night Class walked out of the Moon Dorm and towards them.

Yuki took Hine to one side with her and showed her how they had always made sure that the Day girls didn't get to close, while Zero kept girls at bay on the other side of the path. As the Night Class passed by, Zero felt someone stop behind him. When he turned around, he saw that the other Night Class students were almost to the school, but Kaname had stopped to wait for him. He smiled at the pureblood.

"You guys got this?"

Yuki smirked. "Yeah. Enjoy your first night of lessons. Don't fall asleep since it's such a new schedule."

Kaname chuckled. "I'll make sure he doesn't nod off."

The vampire walked away, leaving a confused group of Day Class students looked to Hine and Yuki for answers.

"Yuki, why is Zero going with them? He's a Day student!"

Yuki sighed. "Not anymore. He transferred officially today. I'm sure you've noticed a lack of him in our classes this week. He's been getting ready for this. The Headmaster did the paperwork today, so now it's official."

Other students began talking all at once, and Yuki tried desperately to answer them.

.

.

.

After Yuki, Hine, and Zero made sure the Night class got back to their dorms after class, Zero was dragged into the same sitting room the Elders had been in by Kaname. The majority of the Night students were there, many looking agitated, some curious. Kaname raised a hand, and any whispering that was going on stopped immediately.

"I know a lot of you have questions, and complaints. But I want you all to listen very carefully. I will only be telling you this once. Zero is one of us now. I don't care that some of you were brought up with stupid views about level D vampires. He is still a vampire, he will always be a vampire. Yes, as some of you have suspected, he is now my consort. I don't want to hear anything about it, and I better not find out any of you threatened him or made him feel unwelcome. Because he is here to stay. I will not tolerate any negative comments. And if anyone tried to involve the council, don't. They have already said their thoughts to me, and it was pointless. He is a vampire, and as one of the highest ranking purebloods left, no one can tell me who to take to bed. Understood?"

Zero looked around the room at the faces of the others students as most nodded their assent. They looked unhappy, but faintly, Zero could sense their fear of Kaname, and he understood it. The brunette was extremely powerful, and he could easily kill them. He didn't have to say that because they all knew it.

.

.

.

As the weeks went by, the other Night Class students warmed up to Zero. Some were still irritated by his being a part of their class and living in the dorms with them, but he had stopped caring. He was actually happy for the first time in a long time, mostly thanks to Kaname. And Hine was proving to be a good member of the disciplinary committee, she was quick and smart. She also really liked Zero once she got a chance to actually know him.

Kaname took him to fancy parties that the upper class vampires held, and stood with him proudly. Zero was surprised to see that not many of the Aristocratic vampires cared that much. Whether it was because they had had a level D consort before, or because they respected and feared Kaname, Zero didn't know.

He was shocked to find how easy it was to fit into the vampiric society, and even more shocked to find he enjoyed it. Being with Kaname was a dream he'd never dared to dream come true.

They lived and loved and traveled the world. As long as they were together, where they were didn't matter.

 **END**

 **So, after about 3 ½ years of waiting, here is the conclusion of my Chocolate Wine and Moonlit Lavender trilogy. Please let me know what you thought, and thank you for reading! I am so happy to finally have this series finished so I can move on to other stories. Like I said in last chapter's A/N, I won't post chapters to any new story until I've got it completed before hand.**


End file.
